The San Francisco Injury Center (SFIC) has as its theme "Injury Control 2010: Making Changes and Meeting Challenges." Our proposed work builds on our history of successfully conducting high quality scientific research that impacts the care of the severely injured patient, while at the same time focusing on prevention programs driven by local data. The Core activities for the next five years include: 1) development and dissemination of an interactive, computer-based prevention game for elementary school children;2) development of a burn prevention program in an underdeveloped country;and 3) continuing our strong commitment to the education and training of future injury control professionals through our work with doctors in training, research fellows, local community groups, and practicing physicians in the U.S. and abroad. The small research projects include the following specific aims: 1) to explore screening and intervention for psychiatric disorders in acutely injured patients as a means of injury prevention;and 2) to develop a new paradigm for a trauma system's approach to the care of interpersonal violent injury victims in order to minimize risk of future injury. The specific aims of the major research projects include: 1) to critically evaluate the cost-effectiveness of traffic interventions aimed at reducing pedestrian injuries;2) to investigate the use of two novel methods of monitoring resuscitation in critically injured patients;and 3) to develop and validate a scenario-based, simulation-enhanced curriculum designed to prepare surgeons to deal with injuries common to military and civilian mass casualty incidents.